


Volume VI: Dragon Age

by writerdragonfly



Series: little blue books [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Lyrium Withdrawal, One Sentence Story Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Red Lyrium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: One sentence Tumblr prompt responses for Dragon Age. Tags added as responses are.
Series: little blue books [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Volume VI: Dragon Age

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts will be included in chapter titles. Longer prompts will be in the chapter notes. Expect run-on sentences because I do what I want. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and feel free to prompt me at any time!

The scent of carmine lyrium thickens in the midst of steel against blood and stone and hangs in the air like beads of sweat, like a song on the edge of his hearing, like a homecoming he never wanted but somehow reveled in at the same time and it calls to him like an old lover he learned to hate but still desires in some part of his soul, and he hates the way it feels like a promise he wants to fulfill and a nightmare beyond his control; it’s not just the pain of parting, of withdrawing from something he’d sewn into his being for more than half his life, it’s the realization that saying he regrets quitting is a lie that tastes like ash as much as starting had, that he had done what was necessary then and he’s doing it now and it hurts, _oh how it hurts_ , but it’s the kind of hurt that means something as much as anything ever does and he’s a beat away from giving in and a beat away from staying strong and it’s only the call of something more, _someone more,_ leading his way forward that choses the song he will follow in the end–to his ruin and perdition or his blessing and nirvana, his Herald leads him onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment~!
> 
> Hit me up anywhere to harangue me into writing, talk fic, fandom, or whatever catches your fancy.  
> [Tumblr: writerdragonfly](https://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: writerdragonfly#5403  
> [Twitter: writerdragonfly ](https://twitter.com/writerdragonfly)  
> PSN & Steam: writerdragonfly


End file.
